


May I Cut In?

by Madam_McFerret



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fights, Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_McFerret/pseuds/Madam_McFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been dancing with Marco at Sasha and Connie's wedding for every dance when Armin asks Marco if he can cut in. Marco and Armin begin to argue quite loudly.  Jean and Eren can't do anything about it, so they watch their lovers beat the shit out of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Cut In?

Jean was in the middle of a dance with his lively brunette partner, dancing to a waltz. Marco and Jean had been taking dance classes for a long time now, and they were pros. Where were they? They had been invited to Connie and Sasha's wedding, the two of them being groomsmen along with Armin and Eren. Jean went to dip his partner, like he did at the end of every dance, no matter if it was a waltz or a thrilling pop song. However, when Jean went to dip Marco, he couldn't because Armin was in the way. Jean arched an eyebrow, giving Armin a face that read 'Well?'

Armin smiled and outstretched his hand to Jean. "May I cut in and have the next dance with you, Mr. Kirstein?" Jean was surprised at Armin's outgoing gestured and opened his mouth to answer when Marco irritably said, "No, you may not. If you want to dance with Jean to make Eren jealous and make him stop arguing with you, I can't help you. I saw you two fighting earlier. Resorting to jealousy is very shallow, and you're better than that Armin." Jean stared at Marco and then back at Armin, his mouth still slightly open.

"Why would it matter to you if Eren and I were fighting? Not all of us can be perfect like you, Bodt and have boyfriends that bow at our every whim." Marco let out a huff of agitation, and spit out "If you're implying MY Jean is a pushover, then we might have a problem. Jean is the most stubborn and hard heading guy I know, and I take offense in you saying that he is so shallow as to giving me everything and himself nothing. Relationships are a two way street, Armin. Maybe that's why yours isn't working."

At this point, another song had come on, and Jean tried pulling on Marco's arm, indicating that people were watching and that the two should stop fighting. Marco just shrugged off Jean's hold and kept arguing with Armin, the crowd around them growing, Sasha and Connie grabbing first row seats, literally pulling up chairs, amused grins plastered to their faces. Connie leaned in to Sasha's ear and said, "I'll go make some popcorn. It's not everyday you see the two nicest people you know have a fight." Sasha giggled and sat in a chair, watching the two go back and forth, spitting venom at each other. Sasha looked over at Reiner who was standing near her, an amused look on his face. "Connie better hurry back with that popcorn, because he is about to miss a fist fight." Reiner chuckled his deep, resounding chuckle, and then redirected his attention to the fight. 

Armin's face became flustered red with anger, not embarrassment. Honestly though, he hadn't expected a battle of wits to unfold and him having to think quickly on his feet. Armin laughed, saying, "My relationship is working just fine, in more than one way. Survey Corps on the streets, titan in the sheets." He winked and laughed, Eren now entering the circle. "Armin! What are you doing!?" Eren said, obviously flustered at the compliment that Armin had given him... but said it in front of every one at the wedding. 

"Jeager, stay the fuck out of this. It's between Marco and Armin and quite frankly, this is amusing." Eren gave Jean a quick "Fuck off." and then walked over and stood by him, the two of them watching their boyfriends go at it. At some point, things got really out of hand when Marco grabbed Armin by the collar of his shirt and said, "Are you asking for a fight, Arlert?" who promptly replied with a "Maybe." and a devious grin. Sasha and Connie laughed, popcorn falling to the floor and soda spraying out of Connie's nose. 

"Marcooooo." Jean said in a whiny tone, Eren fretting about Marco kicking the snot out of Armin. There was nothing Eren and Jean could do about it now, the insults had been said and the fists were about to be thrown. Surprising enough, Armin threw the first punch, very clumsily, tripping on his own two feet. Marco easily dodged it and threw his first punch, landing it square in Armin's jaw. Then that's when the flailing began and it became very hard to tell who was who anymore with how crazy it got. 

In the end, Marco had a broken nose and a black eye, Armin having three broken ribs and a ruptured kidney, both of them bleeding from some place or another. Jean and Eren rushed to their boyfriends, tending to their injuries. Marco looked back at Armin and said, "I'm sorry. I hope no hard feelings. But, don't forget. I don't like people touching what's mine." Armin nodded solemnly and went back to whispering to Eren.

Jean looked at Marco with worry. "Why did you start a fight, Marco?" he whispered urgently. Marco looked at Jean with a cute smile, and proceeded to wipe more blood off of his nose. He sniffled and laughed, "I just wanted to show him that you're mine. And now everyone else here knows that. I guess you could say I was being greedy and wanted you all to myself. It was also a pride issue." He scoffed at himself, "Well now I feel and seem stupid for picking a fight. Ow." 

Jean relaxed a little bit and gave him a smile. "Thank you for showing me how much you care about me, and defending me like that. I love you Marco." Jean planted a kiss on his forehead gently, making sure he didn't bump his nose. Marco grabbed Jean's chin softly and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. Now let's get me cleaned up."


End file.
